Fantasy
by fooboo24
Summary: Mako's life had never been a fantasy, something to desire. But he will learn that it doesn't need to be for him to be happy. Makorra/MakoxKorra Week, Day 1 - Fantasy.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar!

~P~

_Fantasy_

~P~

Mako's life had never been a fantasy, something to desire. He was not privileged like many other people in Republic City, but he had what he needed and when he was young, his life was far from the tragedy that his growing years would become.

His parents weren't all that wealthy, but they were able to provide for the young boy. What they lacked in money, they had in love towards their son. They showered him with affection, always making sure they knew how much they adored him and how they would always be there for him.

Eventually, his little brother, baby Bolin, entered their lives, and was welcomed by each member of their small family. He had the green eyes of their mother, but the same tousled hair of the Firebending father, and though Mako was confused by this child's sudden occurrence in his life, he showed him the love his parents always gave him. He quickly grew attached to his little brother, vowing to keep him protected and safe no matter what.

The four of them had a few short, pleasant years together, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing too amazing that would obnoxiously proclaim their lives a fairytale of epic proportions. But Mako was with his family, with his mama and papa and his baby brother, and he was happy with his so-called boring, stagnant life. He was content, loved.

But one night, the little boy's ordinary story took a turn for the worst, disaster striking his heart and turning him bitter and angry, the love instilled in him fading as he watched his parents burn to death before him.

After that day, he steeled his heart, for now, he did not believe in love or hope. His story was now a tragedy, an insurmountable catastrophe, and he could not overcome it, for he did not care to fill himself with the false belief that maybe he could be happy again one day, that he could turn it around and come out as the hero of his story - no. He had seen too much to ever have the heart to trick himself like that again.

And so for years, he grew embittered, hardened by life on the streets and his only resolve was keeping little Bo warm, safe, and fed. He made sure that Earthbender was provided for, because maybe, just maybe, if he raised him well enough and gave him the same positive start he had, then Bolin could rise up and become his own hero, have his own fantasy-filled happy ending, make something of his life, because the Firebender sure as hell wasn't with his.

So when the chance reared its teasing head - winning the Pro-Bending championship and obtaining the pot - he couldn't help but jump at it. Though not the best, he and his brother were skilled and talented benders, brimming with the potential to win such a prestigious prize. However, he was smacked down by the hand of misfortune once again, for who was he, but an orphaned seventeen-year old boy with a dream bigger than he could comprehend? He realized, crushed, that he did not have the resources to even begin a Pro-Bending team, and so as soon as the idea was presented, it was amiss, fleetingly leaving the mind of the young Firebender.

But by their luck, opportunity struck, giving them a new option. It was by pure chance that Toza spotted them in that alleyway fight, offered them a chance to start a team, a new lease on life if they could pull through. Mako was suspicious of the elder's generosity - no one was that nice to street children - and after some thorough deliberation, decided to take the opportunity as it came, and for the first time in years, seeing the smile grace Bolin's features, did Mako feel like he was doing something that was making a real, positive difference in their lives.

All went well until a distraction, brought on by his flirtatious brother, of course, entered their worlds. Up until that moment, everything was beginning to look up - Mako was steadfast and serious on winning the championships, and because of this strict attitude, they were pulverizing their competition with general ease. But the second she showed herself, he could sense a distinct air of trouble, and though he didn't accept it, he had a gut feeling that this newfound peace in his life was too good to be true and would not last much longer.

At first, she was nothing more than one of Bolin's usual fan girls, brought to the preparation station by the Earthbender in the hope of further romancing after their match. He had introduced her to Mako, who could have cared less about whom she was - to him, she didn't matter. All that mattered was winning, and she was only going to serve as a distraction to him, he just knew it.

Much to his chagrin, she hadn't disappeared after they won, and it was then that he learned who she was, how powerful a human being was standing before him - she was Avatar Korra, physical manifestation of the Earth itself and the potential saviour of all humanity. She was practically a legend, but all the Firebender could see was the obnoxious, rambunctious Water Tribe girl she was, not her pretentious, respect-earning title.

Korra oozed challenging indifference and stubbornness, constantly clashing with stoic Firebender, and after that day, she showed no sign of leaving them alone. She officially became a constant in their lives when she joined their Pro-Bending team, a decision that Mako was firmly against but at the same time, without a Waterbender, they would have been eliminated from the tournament automatically, and so with a sigh of frustration, he begrudgingly accepted her. And it was from that point that their newly-established stability began to shake and stumble.

The Avatar played on Mako's nerve more times than he could count - she would always pick fights with him and never backed down, arguing with the same intensity he had, she couldn't take his criticisms well during practices, and she served as more of distraction towards Bolin than help as a Pro-Bending team mate sometimes. But at the same time, she was the one who was there to willingly help him find his brother when he was kidnapped by Equalists, she was the one who helped them make their way further into the tournament - so while she drove him absolutely batty, he also owed her for the positives she brought to his life. All in all, the Firebender didn't even know what to make of the Avatar upon allowing her into his world. She was a frustrating paradox that he could not solve, and this uncertainty made Mako anxious of the possibility of being thrown back into a life of unhappiness.

His world, spinning on its very axis, seemingly stabilized again, though, upon his chance meeting with Asami Sato. She fit the description for fantasy princess perfectly – wealthy, gorgeous, kind, sweet. And by accident, was she thrust into Mako's world, and for some reason that the flustered Firebender could not decipher, she wanted to stay there and be with him. And so for a few short weeks, Mako's life evened out pleasantly – he lived like he never imagined he would, attending fancy gatherings and galas, conversing with successful captains of industry, eating scrumptious foods from all over the world. Though he was more than conscious not to become overly self-indulgent, there were times that he couldn't help it – the stability that Asami provided his life with was irresistible, especially when he saw how happy it made Bolin.

Asami was Mako's fantasy, what he foolishly hoped to achieve at some point in his existence. Though he knew it was unrealistic, growing up, Mako couldn't help but hope for, in the back of his mind, a saving grace of a woman who may show him the joy of simply existing once again, who would be _just so _amazing that he couldn't help but bask in and absorb the happiness she radiated. And the non-bender was exactly that. She, for him, did not just provide comfort, but a faithful, strong companion besides his brother. She easily earned his trust with her abounding kindness, and stayed in his good graces as someone he could rely on. Unlike the destructiveness and disruption that was Korra, Asami was a pleasant peace of mind for him.

So with someone so incredible by his side, that he didn't feel he deserved for a second, why did he have to have such sudden feelings of admiration for Korra, as well? Though she was distinctly different from Asami, the Avatar had her own sense of amazing, too. She was undeniably brave and selfless, more than willing to help a friend in need. She could be sweet and thoughtful with a little time and attention. And as much as he didn't like to even admit it to himself, Mako enjoyed her company; saw her presence in his life as a constant that could no longer be shaken. He liked her, he liked Korra. A lot.

He was only further confused by it all when Bolin made it clear of his intentions with Korra – he had a massive crush on her that was developing quickly. And though Mako originally was able to put off his feelings for the better of his little brother, they simply erupted in a show of intense jealousy when the Earthbender asked Korra out. Mako hated it – feeling so badly towards his brother, his best friend, and all because of a girl, when he already had one. It was in that moment that Mako knew his life was never going to enter the blessed realms of simplicity that he yearned for – he was never meant to live the easy life, never meant to have that fantasy, and though every once and a while he may get the taste of it, now was not the time.

Confusion temporarily melted into undeserved bliss when Korra kissed him the one evening, and he did so right back. He had a girlfriend, he knew, and his brother thought he was in love with the Avatar, he knew that, too, but in that moment, brought on by her own recklessness, he just didn't care for once. He paid for his ignorance when a few moments later, it was realized that Bolin himself had watched the scene unfold.

It was the first serious riff in the brothers' relationship – Bo was heartbroken, while Mako was frustrated. The Firebender realized just how easily the peace and orderliness of his life had slipped and shattered away afterwards, thrust back into a swimming sea of uncertainty. It was disconcerting how easily it could be taken from him, how used he had become to it, and even more so how it was himself who had a large part in its deterioration. Mako would never usually allow himself such irresponsibility – but he had.

With a little care and attention, his relationship with Bolin was mended and a civil friendship – with feelings still stirring around on the side – was formed with Korra. But the kiss was like the definitive mark of his life's descent into unbridled danger and uncertainty, because from that moment on, his world was anything but the stable he wished for it to be.

In the course of three short, but agonizingly dragged out, months, did the Firebender lose his home at the Pro-Bending arena, discover his girlfriend's father was a crazed Equalist conspirator, move to Air Temple Island with Korra, suffer one of the worst frights of his entire life after finding out Korra was captured, realize he was _in love _with the Avatar, end his dwindling relationship with Asami with much guilt and regret, and proceeded to get involved with a direct attack on Amon, resulting in him watching the traumatizing event of Korra losing her bending and feeling pathetic in the fact, that just like with his parents, there was nothing he could do to protect her.

It was when their mismatched family all travelled to the South Pole that his life finally started to settle down into some semblance of the normalcy he always wanted. The war calmed down, despite there still being so much work to do, and for the first time in forever it seemed, they all had some downtime to just _breathe._

But the Firebender knew he was not truly happy yet, because Korra had lost something so crucial to her being, and was just so depressed that there was absolutely no way he could derive the same happiness from the end of the war as many of Republic City's occupants had. The woman he loved, the same one that had annoyed him endlessly just six months beforehand, was broken, and so would he remain until he saw her smile again. But how could she, with her bending permanently stripped from her?

After she was checked by her Waterbending Master, Katara, and he saw the bags under her eyes, from the hours of crying she had done when she thought no one was listening, from the lack of sleep she had received, plagued by nightmares despite the fact the war was over, he decided he couldn't keep silent any longer, that he had to let her know how he felt before he bubbled over from it all. Maybe if he just talked to her, let her know how infinitely adored she was and how he would always be there for her, then he could bring some joy to her life, as did she to his.

To his surprise, she wouldn't have it, before she told him outright that she expected him to run off and leave her now that she 'wasn't the Avatar'. The Firebender made it known right then and there that he didn't care what her position or title was, that he cared for her, that he was in love with her, either way. It crushed him when she didn't utter the same three words to him, instead dismissing him quickly, on the verge of tears, before tearing off into the icy tundra.

He didn't heed Tenzin's words to leave her be – he ran after her, following Naga's tracks and when he found her, it was all he could do not to stand there and stare at her floating form in awe. She was suspended in the air by a small tornado below her feet, bending each element she had supposedly lost with the same fervour she always did. Seconds later, she descended to the ground and turned to him, shocked by his presence, but turning and throwing herself at him in an act of unspoken relief.

He had hugged her without restraint, so tightly he thought he may have been hurting her, trying to convey his need to have her close and in his life, and when she whispered those three words to him and kissed him, Mako was more content than he had been in years, heart thudding in his chest with a warmth that he had last felt when he had seen his parents.

Mako's life was never a fantasy. There was still anti-bender sentiment to deal with in Republic City and their lives would be hectic upon arriving back to the capital of the United Nations, far from the comfortable perfection of a storybook world. But Mako realized he didn't need a fantasy to be happy – all he needed was to put out the same love his parents once gave him, and in turn, it would come back to him, showering him in the happiness and security he had been seeking out all of his years until that moment he held Korra in his arms.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **This is nearly-late first entry for Makorra Week! The theme was, obviously, "fantasy"... and I just kind of ran away with it here. But, hey, I'm participating! I thought about not doing so, but decided against it, because I just love Makorra so much! XD So here you have my rather... meh? first entry. Hope you like it!


End file.
